


How to wake up Sourwolf, a step by step guide

by future_queen_of_earth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney World, Fluff, M/M, Music, Sleepy Derek, Song fic, Sourwolf, funny videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_queen_of_earth/pseuds/future_queen_of_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really wants to go to disney land, but his boyfriend doesn't want to get out of bed.<br/>This calls for drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to wake up Sourwolf, a step by step guide

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of sterek fluff.
> 
> you should maybe listen to the song "o-zone numa numa yei" first.  
> (but you probably know it already)

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. sun light was streaming into the room, it was probably around noon. He rolled onto his other side and looked in the face of a sleeping Derek.

„Mornin Sourwolf.“ He murmured and giggled a bit at his nickname for his snorring boyfriend.

Derek didn’t react to him at all tho.

„Hey Derek, wake up!“ Stiles groaned a bit louder this time.  
„We wanted to go to disney land today, remember?“ 

Derek still didn’t respond at all.

„Oh c’mon Derek! You promised me, we’d go and we will miss the whole fun if you just lay here all day.“ Stiles whined and tried to shake Derek hoping he would wake up.

It didn’t work at all and Stiles gave up with a frustrated sigh.

„Come on Derek, you know you want to ride the roller coasters too.“ Stiles tried to persuade his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the mouth.

Nothing.

Ten minutes later stiles had tried everything. 

He had rolled himself over Derek, he had promised him he would let Derek choose the tv program this evening if he’d get up and he had removed the covers completly from Dereks „sleeping“ figure.

Nothing had worked and stiles was seriously considering getting a bucket full of ice water.

The problem was just that this could also end with him getting his throat ripped out by Derek and he wasn’t really gonna risk that.

„I’ll go to the bathroom now Derek and when I come back I want to see you up and ready to go.“   
Stiles said threatening while walking out of the room.

„And if I’ll find you sleeping you won’t get to have any sex for a whole week.“  
He shouted from the bath.

Five minutes later Stiles busted into their shared bedroom, expecting to see Derek putting his clothes on, but the only thing that had changed was that the covers were back on the bed.

Stiles just stared at his boyfriend for a few second with his hands on his hips and a disaproving look on his face.

„allright honey, I know you don’t want to go, but I swear to god if you don’t get up now, you will in fact regret it.“ Stiles murmured under his breath, well knowing that Derek could hear him.

Derek just rolled on his other side facing the wall instead of Stiles.

„Fine. You’ve made your decision.“   
Stiles stated and was just about to start with his plan, when he stopped.

He hadn’t seen Scott for a while and his friend really deserved to have some fun too.

With that thought in his mind he placed his phone on one of the drawers so it was filming the bed with stiles’ personal sleeping beauty on it.

Stiles placed his music box on the night stand right at Dereks head.

He scrolled down his phone searching for a song Derek despised in particular when he spotted a track called „numa numa yei“

A big smirk stareted spreading on his face as he turned up the volume and got on the bed besides Derek.

„I told you to get out of bed sourwolf, but it seems as I have to get more drastic.“

And with those words he pressed play.

„MIAH HII MIAH HOO MIAH HA MIAH HA HA“ started to blast trough the room at a nearly insane volume. Wich got Derek to wince startled and Stiles, (who had put on his dark sunglasses) started to bounce on the bed to the rythm of the song.

He mouthed along with the lyrics and shouted into Dereks ears.  
„MIAH HI MIAH HOO MIHA HA MIAH HA HA“ 

Stiles stopped for a secon and looked into the camera he put on the drawer.  
„Alo, Salut“

Then the got off the bed and jumped up and down.

„Vrei să pleci dar nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei“

He shouted along with the song and got on the bed once more to jump on Derek who was still laying there covering his head with his pillow.

„That’s what you get for ignoring me Derek.“ Stiles shouted over the music and looked into the camera once more to perform and dance to the song.

„MIAH HI MIAH HOO MIAH HA MIAH HA HA“ was blasting trough the room seemingly endless while Stiles was still jumping up and down on his bed, only wearing sweatpants and a loose tshirt.

This went on for another minute and Stiles seriously had the most fun since a long time.

He finally grabbed Dereks cover and pulled them down while singing along to the song and that was it. That was the moment Derek gave up, because he could take not one second more of this stupid ass song.

He growled loud and let his eyes flash yellow, before he got up at werewolf speed to shut off the stereo.

„Oh c’mon Derek.“ Stiles said laughing.

„I was starting to enjoy it.“ 

„I hate this god damn song.“ Derek said in a bad mood, but Stiles just laughed at Dereks behavior and bounced off the bed to stop the recording.

„Just get dressed already sourwolf.“ He told his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

„fine.“ Derek said exhausted and walked off to the bathroom.

Stiles could’ve sweared he heard Derek murmuring something about wrong love life choices, but Stiles just giggled and sent the video to Scott.

-I was trying to wake him up, but he just didn’t want to, anyways have fun with the video and I’ll send you a photo of us at disney world.

See ya.


End file.
